A wireless communication base station has evolved from 2 antennas to 8 antennas, to now 64 antennas, and even 128 antennas. Massive MIMO is the core technology of 5G. In order to simulate and verify the performance of a beamforming technology, a test scheme is required for implementing Massive MIMO, beamforming and beam tracking.
At present, a 3D Massive MIMO enhanced performance verification test for a wireless communication base station can only be implemented in a far field darkroom, but due to the high cost of the far field darkroom, it is difficult to achieve product line testing; especially for performance verification of 5G Massive MIMO antenna array base station multi-channel beam synthesis, there is no suitable system solution in the industry.